


Break Me

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook bends David over and has his way with him. Um, several ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me

David doesn't think of himself as shy in front of Cook. He feels more like himself, a lot more comfortable in his skin when Cook is there, and he's certainly not shy when they're alone together. Of course he was shy at _first_ , like, when they first met, but that was totally different. It was _American Idol_ and Cook was this crazy rocker dude and - anyway. He's really not shy in front of his boyfriend, that'd be really weird. He gets embarrassed, sure, but that's because Cook does really, really embarrassing stuff to him some times and Cook has no shame, but David totally has like, a conscience, _and_ shame. But he's not shy.

He's shy right now.

They're in the bedroom alone together, but he can feel his whole body blushing, and he wants to duck his head or bury his face into the covers. But it's not _fair_ , the way Cook has him positioned, on his knees with his arms folded on the bed, his back arching down with his naked ass in the air. Not to mention Cook's hands pushing his thighs apart and spreading him open even more, ugh. And now Cook isn't even touching him, just like, _staring_ at him, and it's totally stupid to act this way when they've had so much sex before, but. But he feels like a shrinking violet or something lame and girly, and he feels _really_ exposed, and it's crazy embarrassing how much he wants this. Like, um, _a lot_.

"Cook, please," David says, and he hates the way his voice is weird and shaky (and gaspy, but that's kind of, um, normal, especially when they are doing - this). He hears Cook laugh and it makes his body flush really hot and gosh couldn't they open a window or something? Or... uh, maybe not. Because they both tend to get sort of. Um. Loud?

"Just be patient," Cook chastises, and David can feel him moving at the bed, until his hands are running up David's thighs, gentle and soothing and familiar. "I'm enjoying myself."

David _knows_ Cook is enjoying himself. He can feel the smugness in his touch, can feel the smile on Cook's face as he rubs his face along David's lower back (and that noise was totally not him because having stubble sort of rubbed against his back should not make him sound like that and it totally doesn't feel so good that he had to kind of bite his lip and deliberately _not_ thrust back like some sort of harlequin woman - no, not at all) and David would be annoyed except Cook's kissing his spine now and it feels really, really good.

When he reaches the place where David's back ends and his butt begins, Cook pauses and rests there, his face pressed against David's skin. David can feel his eyelashes fluttering a little and whines, leaning harder on his forearms and lifting his ass up. Cook laughs and his hands come up to grip David's two cheeks, firm and a little possessive. It makes David's stomach flip and go hot and shivery. (He kind of likes it when Cook gets like, jealous or rough. It feels all kinds of amazing and they usually have sex like three or four times in a row. It um, turns them both on.) Cook just positions his fingers so that they practically cover both of David's cheeks (because his hands are huge, okay, and his fingers are really long, _not_ because David's butt is, whatever, _tiny_ even though Cook likes to leer at him and call him a 'tight ass' and tell him he has a 'cute tushie' ugh so annoying) and then he just, well, he spread him open. David bit his lip and tried not lean into Cook's warmth.

Cook just slides his mouth from the small of David's back to the top of ass, and then licks a little pattern at the top, before running his tongue down, following the swell into the crack and nestling his face into David's skin. David groans without meaning to, but Cook's tongue is so warm and so wet, and he secretly secretly _loves_ this, even though it's really kind of gross when he thinks about it, but it feels _amazing._ Cook hums and David can feel it; his cock jerks hopefully against his stomach, and it feels wet and hot and hard and aching, but nothing feels as good as Cook's mouth as it licks a path towards his asshole.

David whines when Cook pauses - why did he stop? - and spreads his legs a little wider, even though now he's kind of acting like a slut. But, um, Cook seems to really like that because he groans low and gravelly and his grip tightens for a second and David is _totally_ going to have big red marks on his butt tomorrow. Not like anyone will see them, but he'll know that they're there and, oh gosh. Cook turns his head and _bites_ David's butt, which makes David jump and pant and his head jerks up and he can feel sweat running down his neck and dripping off his chest. It doesn't tickle, it just feels uncomfortably erotic and suddenly he wants Cook to fuck him now, now, now.

"Please, please, come on, please," he begs, but Cook isn't done yet. His boyfriend just licks the bite-mark calmly, and strokes his tongue down to David's hole, but not quite to it. David makes a frustrated noise and tries to even out his breathing - not like it helps, not with Cook drawing circles and patterns all around David's asshole.

"Cook!" He finally yells, and the other man laughs, his teeth pressing against David's skin in a smile. He doesn't say anything, but finally, _finally_ he shoves his face down and licks his way in, slow and tender at first, and then pushing the tip of his tongue in. David moans shamelessly, trying not to rock his hips, because this is so dirty and so, so hot.

"More, more, more," he chants, unable to recognize his own voice, how choked and wanting and raw it sounds. Cook has that power over him, the power to completely unravel him. David doesn't care, especially not when Cook makes that snuffling sound and thrusts his tongue in further and starts the in and out motion that turns David's legs to jelly. He's saying a lot of stupidly embarrassing stuff now, just babble that's pouring from his mouth, but he can't stop it, or the way his limbs are shaking and he's so hard it hurts.

"Cook if you don't stop _right now_ I'm going to come _everywhere_ ," he manages to pant out, because honestly, he could come just from Cook rimming him. It's a little embarrassing, but Cook thinks it's awesome, so...

Cook pulls back and David immediately feels empty and wet and really, really, really _horny_ , like, he wants to get fucked _right now_. So he wiggles his ass a little and pushes his chest towards the bed, curving his back as invitingly as possible.

"We don't want that now, do we?" Cook says, in that low husky voice he always gets when after going down on David, and David's whole body shudders. "We're not even to the good part yet."

David's confused. Rimming is awesome. It's like, totally a good part. The only better part would be Cook getting in him, like, now. But Cook doesn't seem to be doing that and David wants him to do it, wants him to line up, push in, and, you know, fuck him really really hard until he can't even hold himself up. He looks back, curious, and sees Cook palming a _lime green_ dildo, carefully coating the toy with their lube. His jaw drops.

"Where did you get that?" He asks, hissing. Cook looks up at him - oh, his lips are all swollen and, oh - and smiles deviously.

"From my secret stash," he teases, and then runs his thumb down David's asscrack and presses the tip inside his hole. "Do you need me to finger you or are you okay to let me..?" David stares at him, at the dildo, and pushes back on Cook's thumb, testing the waters.

"You can- um, you can use the - toy," he finally says, dropping his eyes and blushing. It's - they don't do this often. Their schedules are busy enough as it is, so when they see each other they barely have time to have sex normally, much less experiment with toys and devices. But it's - thrilling, in a way. And he knows Cook is happy when he feels the kiss pressed to the back of his neck.

David shakes a little - because he's totally leaking against his stomach and it's distracting and wet and messy and he doesn't know what to expect from Cook, or the toy. All he knows is that he wants this, he wants this, he wants this. And Cook seems to want it too, based on the look on his face.

He trails the dildo down David's ass, and it feels a little weird, rubbery and cold which is completely different from how Cook's cock feels against his body, all perfect and blazing hot and stiff and _him._ But then Cook presses the head of the dildo against his hole, and then he pushes, and David's body twitches a little and he automatically presses back against the intrusion, bearing down like he always does, like he knows he should. Cook leans up against him, and David can feel his cock, heavy and hard brushing up against the backs of his thighs. His mouth waters a little and he wishes he could suck Cook into his mouth _while_ getting fucked by the dildo. Maybe they could work that out some time.

He can hear Cook's breathing change a little as he pushes the toy further into David's body, and David can feel himself stretching around the girth of the dildo as it gets thicker the more it goes in. He whimpers. Not getting finger fucked first means that this part is a little more enhanced, that it takes a little longer because he's literally getting stretched by the toy. Cook's breathing picks up even more, and David wiggles, his heart beating in his throat as he shifts and tries to accommodate the thing, which might be a little bigger than he's used to, he can't tell.

"Jesus," Cook says reverently, one hand running over David's ass appreciatively. " _Jesus._ I love this, I love seeing you open up like this, God, David, I wish you could see yourself baby. All spread out and panting, fuck you're _gorgeous_ , taking it like this. Letting me do this." His words make David's own breathing hitch and he gasps and Cook shoves the dildo in even further, pushing steadily until he was clenching at the bedsheets and gritting his teeth, gasping for breath as he tries to control his body.

"Oh," he manages, and buries his face in the covers.

"Fuck, fuck," Cook says, and David can feel the circle of his grip pressed up against his skin, which means the dildo has bottomed out inside of him and he's full, he's so so full and it's _good_ , it's wide and thick and _long_ and he's just taking it.

"Move," David says, panting harshly, "move, please, please."

"You wanna get fucked?" Cook asks, but it's not really a question, because he's already moving, drawing the dildo back out slowly, every ridge and bump making David break out into a sweat again. "I can fuck you with this. You want it soft or hard?" Cook nuzzles at his hair, licking at the line of sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"Hard," David says firmly, and rocks back just as Cook pushes the toy smoothly back in, confidant and easy and enthusiastic. He yells. "Cook! Oh- oh, gosh, _please._ " His chest feels like it's going to explode, and his throat is tight but the hot aching flush in his cock and balls is maddening, even though the sparks of pleasure are starting to get sharp and intense as the thrusting increases in speed and firmness.

"God you look pretty like this. You gotta let me film you sometime baby, please, please, I want to be able to see you like this _all the time_ , begging for cock, god you drive me fucking crazy," Cook growls, rubbing his erection along David's spread thighs, pausing his hand to push his body right up against David's, slotting his dick along David's and thrusting up firmly, so that their skin slid together. David's cock has not been touched up to that point, and he's been rimmed and now fucked open by a dildo, so he's feeling a little bit - on edge. He humps back desperately, making some high pitched keening sound in his throat and rubbing his ass against Cook's belly, rubbing their cocks together as best he could. But then Cook pulled back.

"No, no, you have to come from just this, just from the toy, I know you can do it David, come on," and David can do it, it's just - well, it's really amazing when it happens because it explodes out of _nowhere_ , it's just so much easier to be touched. But Cook is relentless, and starts the fucking up again with renewed vigor, muttering filth into David's ear about how much Cook loves sinking into his ass, how much he loves opening David up with his cock and watching him whine and writhe, eager for it. Cook tells him about how having David's legs wrapped around his waist is one of the hottest feelings, and how he wants to tape David fucking himself with the dildo and carry a copy with him wherever he goes just so he can get off to the hottest porn ever and - and -

David moans loudly, a white hot flash of _nownownowCooknow_ , his heart in his throat, his cock thumping against his stomach as it jerks and he comes, his moan going on longer and longer as he empties himself in long stripes against his stomach and chest and the bed sheets, his body aching and shivering and boneless. "Oh my god," he says, panting, his arms giving out and almost faceplanting into the bed if Cook hadn't wrapped his arms around his waist and heaved him back to sit against Cook's lap.

He feels empty and open and hot all over, and _tired_ , so so tired, so he lolls his head against Cook's shoulder and nuzzles against his jaw, opening his mouth and reaching his tongue out to lick a stripe against his boyfriend's skin. Cook moans and tilts his head, kissing David firmly on the mouth, something he hadn't done the whole time tonight. David opens lazily and let Cook kiss him fervently, his grip on David's hips possessive and hard and turned on. David can feel Cook's cock snug against his back.

"Are you okay? Was that too rough? Are you sore?" Cook asks, when he pulls away from David's mouth. His eyes are searching and concerned, but the pupils are blown wide and dark. David smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm fine, it was perfect, and yeah I'm a little sore."

"Too sore for me?" Cook's voice is more serious, but David can feel his body tense hopefully and suddenly he wants nothing more than for Cook to push his way in and take what's his. (Because that's the truth, honestly, he belongs to Cook and Cook belongs to him.) It'll be nice to let Cook do all the work. Maybe he could lay down for this round. Or maybe he could just lift up and -

"No," he murmurs, shaking on his sore thighs as he lifts and waits for Cook to get the picture.

He does. Eventually. And Cook holds him and pushes into him and it's hot and fast with Cook's chest pressed against his back and Cook's hips pistoning up, Cook's grunting in his ear, and David just relaxes against him, making soft, breathless sounds every time Cook hit his prostate. He came _again_ as Cook did, Cook's mouth pressing a hard, bruising kiss to the soft spot on his throat, and David could feel his come inside of him, wet and messy and disgusting but really really good. The second orgasm was like a punch - it surprised him, and this time he really _was_ boneless, leaning completely on Cook as his boyfriend kissed him and settled him back against the bed before darting to the bathroom to get them towels to clean up with.

"Unnnnngh," he says when Cook slides into bed next to him. "You broke me."

Cook smiles and rests a hand on David's chest. "I'll fix you tomorrow," he promises, and David's too tired to think of a witty retort, so he just hums and falls asleep.


End file.
